A Long Time Before Dawn
by Black Ankle
Summary: Writing excercises at 2 am breed some weird stuff. First up Frenzy & Maggie Not a pairing. Diclaimer: Nooot mine.


**Author's Note: You love to hate them. I ran across a writing prompt that was a little to good pass up so I started writing at 2 am which is not conductive to sanity let me tell ya. I found it from one of Undrappreciatedsib's one shots. This is Frenzy+Maggie and it's not a pairing for the love of God _could you imagine_? Urgh, that would end up...well kinda like this, yes. As for setting I am drawn to the aftermath of the end of the world set to the tune of Decepticon destruction. How the world got that way is up to you. **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do 5 of these, then post._

Viva La Vida

The breeze caressed her cheek as she stood on the street, at the corner of chaos and ill redemption. Littered before her was the broken remains of a city once alive and pure in it's own special way. Now broken to dust and like glass, shards remaining for her to pick up and cut herself on.

Behind her the feral clicking caused her blood to run cold as she turned to regard her self appointed nemesis. Frenzy, in his shining malice faced her and broke against her like a tidal wave of hate.

Take It

She had him! Oh she finally got the little fucker. The rigged, shoddy trap had been sprung and for once she was not being hunted like a rat in a maze of twisted buildings and deserted streets. Honestly, it had been a stumbled upon accident and she'd improvised as he'd been right on her heels and those claws kissed across her calves in a scalding slide.

Panic had driven her to action and she'd leaped through the broken glass of the building and grabbed the chain hanging instead of falling to her death like fate should have planned for her. But he, oh he hadn't been so lucky. The little shit had scrabbled after her with a cackle, his chain snapped and he'd fallen and he was down.

Blood of Cuchulainn

Maggie wasn't Irish but she had the fighting blood of a red head in her. No matter how many slips she took, falls, cuts, the abuse heaped on, she held her head high and kept enduring. It wasn't the death of her kind that spurned her into action, it was just a brilliant mind that could not give up. She followed her wits on autopilot and continued to keep pace with the little sneak dogging her trail. But for now, this quiet sunset was hers alone and he was far off, she hoped.

The Wings No Longer Beat

At the end of the world Maggie thought she'd find a great epiphany to explain the death, the pain, the destruction. But no, there was only this empty city, this childlike playground deserted. She was exhausted and didn't want to run anymore. She wanted to sleep.

The shiny menace had cornered her in school of all places and she just stared at him while a music box nearby played…

All That I Am

"What do you _want_ from me?"

She hurled a broken bottle at him, a rock, anything within grasp. The weapons cut her hand more than it ever would hurt him and yet he droned on at her, that stuttering, twitchy voice _eating_ at her mind driving her mad.

When she thought of giving up, letting him catch her and just move in for the kill, the wild urge to survive flared and she stupidly escaped. He'd been letting her this whole time and she hated him for it. _Let me die or let me live but stop doing this to me. I want nothing more of this life with you in it._

Small discs zinged off the wall beside her, shrapnel slamming into her cheek as the blades cut through her wild hair and she hissed at him like a feral cat. Meeting the diminutive whirlwind of claws-hate-evil-eyes she fought him tooth and nail and lost.


End file.
